


Twisted

by X (HoneyFire)



Series: 20 Days of Darlenn/Glaryl Challenge [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Glaryl, M/M, Tornadoes, What Have I Done, darlenn, daryl freaks out, daryl is suddenly a sweetheart, glenn gets caught in a storm, it really does, this sucks, yes i do realize this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyFire/pseuds/X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad storm keeps Glenn from returning to the prison, and Daryl may or may not be freaking out until he get's back somewhat safely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> I know..this sucks...enjoy anyways? XD

"Maggie you take the car, I've got the bike." Glenn worriedly glanced up to the darkening sky,"We need to get back."

"You sure? I can take the bike if you don't want to." Maggie picked up the last bag of supplies and put it in the backseat.

Glenn nodded and went to grab his helmet,"Yeah. I'd feel better if I knew you had the car." 

Maggie shrugged, because she knew Glenn would fight her about it and she would end up losing anyway,"Alright. Be careful."

Glenn got onto the dirt bike, and slipped his helmet on, while Maggie pulled out in the car. Daryl had taught him to drive the dirt bike when they first found it. The Korean always shied away from the sound of a motorcycle unless Daryl was driving it, which confused him to no end. Glenn would ride bitch with him any time, any day, but when it came to riding with someone else, or on his own, he would back away and refuse to get on. 

Really, it was just that Glenn hated the sound of motorcycles. They were always too loud for him. The only reason he would ride with Daryl, was because Daryl knew what he was doing, and he also loved being able to hold onto the man, do what he normally couldn't. Daryl didn't know that part though. 

But on Daryl's side of the coin, the man loved that Glenn didn't want to drive a motorcycle or ride with anyone else. Because he loved feeling those little arms wrap around him and warm breath on his neck, but only with Glenn. He would only let Carol or Maggie ride with him, other than that, you better find your own transportation or walk. 

Glenn's mind wandered to the clouds as he cruised along, barely in the view of Maggie's mirrors. He missed Michigan weather, because at least there the weather changed slowly. But with Georgia weather,  a tiny, innocent white cloud could go to a fucking F5 tornado within five minutes, and that shit terrified him. 

This was one of those days.

Right out of nowhere, a downpour began. 

"Oh fuck me." Glenn muttered, slowing down. 

The rain came in sheets, forcing Glenn to keep his bike under 25 MPH and keep his eyes wide open. He didn't need to go crashing into a walker or something right now. The cold water sank through his jeans and beat down on his bare arms, making him shiver. 

"C'mon..."  He kept crawling along until the rain and wind suddenly slowed. The sudden change in weather gave him an eerie sensation. Something wasn't right.

He sped up to a blazing 83 MPH in the course of about ten seconds, speeding around curbs and nearly falling at times.  The wind and rain beat against his body, the rain felt like tiny little bullets on his arms, and the wind felt like it was slowing him down him down way too much. He pushed his speed again, but this time, it was too much too fast, and he went flying off the bike.

\---

"Where is he?" Daryl running out of the prison right as Maggie had gotten out of the car.

"He took the bike." She responded, turning around like Glenn was supposed to be standing there with a goofy smile,"Shit. Glenn?!"

Rain began to fall, starting from something light to heavy in a matter of seconds. Daryl flinched at the sudden lightning and ran behind the car, because maybe the Korean was behind it. There was no such thing. Glenn had seemingly vanished.

Daryl began to panic,"Did-did you see him fall or somethin'?"  He rushed back to her.

"No." Maggie opened the backseat and tossed him a bag of supplies,"He was a couple yards behind me so I didn't pay too much attention."

Daryl wanted to grab his motorcycle and take off, and he planned to do just that once he had gotten this bag of supplies inside. He wouldn't be able to rest if he knew that the kid was still out there. He loved him too much to leave him out in this fucked up world. Not again. Not after the Governor.

He and Maggie sprinted into the prison as the rain grew heavier. Lightning flickered like a lightbulb about to go out, and the thunder reminding Daryl of some song that Merle used to play. He dropped the bag on the floor, as Maggie explained what had happened. He jogged over to where the keys were hanging and grabbed the ones to his bike. He was almost out the door when a hand landed on his shoulder and forced him back inside.

"Daryl, you're not going out there." Rick slammed the door shut and blocked him from it,"Glenn will come back soon."

"No, Rick let me through." Daryl tried to shove past him, but it didn't work,"C'mon Rick! I gotta go out there!"

"Not in this weather. You can't even see the damn car, how're you gonna find Glenn?" Rick put a gentle hand on his chest and pushed him away,"Just go help Maggie put away the supplies, he'll be back before you know it."

Seething, Daryl backed away and pointed his key at the ex-cop,"Fine, but if he doesn't come back by then I'm going after him."

\---

"Ow ow ow!" Glenn whimpered, clutching his knee,"Fuck."

The bike laid two feet away, having landed on his leg and probably given him a pretty good bruise. His clothes had torn and he had received numerous scrapes and bruises on his hands, arms and legs during the fall. Luckily the helmet had protected his head.

Thunder cracking in the distance sent him flying to his feet. He yelped and struggled to take the weight off of his leg, he must have taken a harder hit than he originally thought. The bike still roared with life, luckily not broken, just a little scratched up, which he would mope over later. Right now he needed to get back to the prison, before anyone worried about him for too long.

"Glenn and the dirtbike round two." He muttered, limping over to stand the bike back up and getting back on. 

He went down the road at a reasonable pace this time, until a small funnel caught his eye. He was about halfway to the prison by now, but this funnel looked oddly similar to what he saw in his science books back in school....

"Mother f-" He was cut off by a loud strike of lightning, and the funnel cloud grew even more. 

Instantly he picked up the speed, trying not to throw himself this time. This explained that dead calm earlier. A loud roar, similar to that of a freight train picked up. 

His knee and hands ached, and his skin stung, but he kept on speeding up his bike. He needed to get back to the prison. Now. The weather grew worse and worse, especially the roaring. About three minutes later, the prison came into sight. He slowed down a little in preparation for the bumpy gravel, but still shot up to the prison and pulled his bike to safety. 

The wind blew him back and started yanking his sore body around as soon as he had the bike along side Daryl's. He just barely got to lock it in, when he got sucked out into the yard, and his injured knee was making it difficult to fight the pull.

"Daryl!" He screamed, as the wind pulled him back even further and the roaring got louder,"Rick! Maggie! Help!" 

\---

"Daryl come on! We need to get away from the windows!" Maggie shouted, while Rick ran out to grab the man.

"Daryl come on." Rick nudged his arm.

"No." Daryl held a finger up and listened again,"I saw light-"

"Daryl it was nothing. Nobody else saw anyth-"

"Bullshit nobody else saw anything. You weren't even lookin'!" Daryl barked,"At least the people you love are safe and sound inside the prison!"

"Daryl, I love Glenn just as much as you do but-"

"Not like that." Daryl started to back away and gave him this broken look that Rick had only seen part of when Merle died,"Not like I love him."

The roaring and wind increased outside, but a tiny sound stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Daryl! Rick! Maggie! Help!"

"Daryl no!" Rick reached for his arm, but Daryl yanked out of his grip and shot towards the doors. 

Daryl flew outside, eyes searching everywhere until he spotted Glenn limping about 30 feet away in the grass, and something about the the way he was acting on that leg looked horribly wrong. 

"Daryl!" Glenn shouted again, reaching for him and falling.

"Glenn!" The redneck ran towards him, and grabbed his hand,"C'mon! We gotta get inside!"

Glenn nodded and pushed himself back up, but his leg weakly gave out from under him and he fell again. Daryl's eyes flickered between Glenn and the tornado that was way too close. He bit back his sudden panic and hurriedly picked Glenn up bridal style and began running for the prison. 

They just barely made it inside, the door slamming shut right behind them and echoing through the dark prison. Daryl ran down the dark, winding tunnel until he found the room that the others had deemed the best for surviving a tornado. The very room Lori died in. 

"Daryl!" It was Maggie who acknowledged them first,"Is he alright?"

"Wouldn't have been if Rick had made me stay." Daryl was obviously bitter about the whole situation. 

He carried Glenn over to a more secluded spot where the others couldn't see them. It was dark there, but it made Daryl feel better about being this close to the happy-go-lucky Korean.

"You a'ight?" He asked, moving the helmet out of the way.

"Y-Yeah. Just my knee." Glenn panted, earning a questioning glance from Daryl,"I panicked and sped up too fast. Threw myself off the bike and it ended up landing on my knee."

"Well it definitely ain't broken." Daryl pushed up his pant leg to look at the injury. It was bruised pretty bad, and would undoubtedly hurt," 'ts gonna hurt like a bitch."

"Already does." Glenn agreed.

Daryl leaned up against the wall with him and put his arm around him. Glenn shifted a little, which Daryl used as a good enough excuse to pull him into his chest and wrap his other arm around him. Glenn sighed contently, and made himself comfortable against the mans chest. The storm outside continued to grow worse with each minute, the roaring coming to a halt, but coming back every so often.

They probably sat there for a good 45 minutes before Glenn turned to look up at Daryl. Daryl moved his head up from where it had been buried in his soft hair. The two looked at each other, a look of fondness and love in their eyes, that was completely unreadable to the other.

"I like your hair like this." Glenn finally said, tucking a strand of brown hair behind Daryl's ear.

"I'll keep that in mind." Daryl's arm slipped back a little so that he could place his large hand on the nape of Glenn's neck. He just wanted to kiss those pretty, bitten lips so bad and he didn't know what the hell to do about it. He wanted to kiss the kid silly as soon as he had gotten him to safety.

Glenn seemed to get the subtle message though, and slowly sat up and slipped his arms around Daryl's neck. Daryl moved and accidentally brushed their noses together. A light blush dusted across Glenn's face.

Daryl released a shaky breath and connected their lips together. Glenn gasped and fluttered his eyes shut, pulling Daryl into him. Daryl kissed him with a gentle, timid passion, something completely different than what he had been expecting, and he loved every bit of it. One of Daryl's hands wrapped around his waist, while the other slipped into his black hair, completely distracting Glenn from the chaos starting back up outside.

The need for air came upon them, and reluctantly their lips pulled away. Glenn's eyes flickered back open and traced the crystal blue one's staring back at him. He smiled and pecked him on the lips again. 

Daryl chuckled and moved around until he was laying on his side. He made a motion for Glenn to follow, which he quickly did, and slipped back into his arms.

"I love you." He blurted out, automatically freezing up.

Daryl's breath hitched, but instead of hitting him like Glenn was expecting, he tightened his arms around him and nuzzled into his hair,"Love you too."

Now it was time for Glenn to throw a party and get wasted in his own head. Of course, that party was disturbed by the crashing of thunder and lightning outside.

"Was worried about you out there." Daryl murmured,"When Maggie came back without ya. Thought something had happened to you."

"But I'm here."

"And you're not going anywhere anytime soon." 

When the storm finally calmed, Carol almost didn't have the heart to wake the two up. Daryl sleepily looked up at her when she nudged him, looking like a child who just got told his puppy was being taken away.

"Huh? Wha?"

"I said we're going back to our cells. Glenn has that queen size mattress if you didn't know." She picked up Glenn's helmet for them, and smiled gingerly. She had been waiting on this for a while now. 

"Oh. A'ight." Daryl sat up, almost waking up Glenn. He scooped the kid up in his arms and followed Carol out, guided only by the light of her flashlight. 

Glenn woke up when Daryl laid him down and left. He was about to follow him and protest, but the slightest amount of pressure on his knee reminded him that he couldn't. Huffing sadly, he took off his pants and his shirt, and changed into a clean pair of boxers. 

Somehow he managed to shut the curtain, and then wriggled into his bed. He  bent his knee too fast during the process, and let out a pained whimper. He heard the soft sound of feet running across the floor, and looked up when his curtain was jostled.

Daryl stood in front of him, in a grey t-shirt and some pajama pants that he had found, while holding what looked to be a water bottle, pills, and a bandage.

"Let me see your leg." He said lowly. Glenn pulled back the covers and let Daryl begin to bandage his right leg, which to him was a total waste of a bandage. The man seemed to notice his confusion though, and said,"It'll keep you from bendin' it so much."

One he finished, he broke the seal on the water bottle and handed Glenn that and two pills,"Don't wanna hear you whimperin' in pain like that again."

Glenn took the pills, and put the bottle on the little table he had found. When he had rolled back to his usual side of the bed, closest to the wall, Daryl sat on the empty space next to him. The redneck gently cupped his cheek and leaned down to peck his soft lips.

He got up again to leave, but Glenn put his hand over the man's wrist, and looked up at him with pleading eyes,"Stay?"

He didn't hesitate to slip under the blankets and cuddle up to him. Glenn sighed and let himself be tucked away under his chin and up against his chest. This was where he wanted to be. They fell asleep like that, and the next day when Rick poked his head in, in search of the two who had gone MIA, he smiled and let them be. Instead, he motioned for Beth and Carl to come over and look for themselves. 

"You owe me those knives." He said to the two, who had made a bet with him about who Daryl would end up with.

Daryl and Glenn's hands both shot up, flicking them off with Glenn's giggles following.

"Ha ha very funny you two. Just so you know we don't have much to do today, don't even bother coming out and trying to take my head off." Rick chuckled and walked away, pulling a gawking Carl and Beth with him.

"So you really don't mind them knowing?" Glenn asked curiously.

Daryl smiled and kissed him for the 20th time that morning,"You're mine now, course want 'em to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is loved! :D


End file.
